Containers or similar freight to be secured on the cargo bay floor can be of different sizes. In particular there are various standard sizes for containers, e.g. 223.52 cm (88 inch) and 243.84 cm (96 inch). To secure the containers, locking elements with locks are used. The locks surround and hold a part section of the container. The distances between locks for holding containers must correspond to the size of the container concerned. If the spacing of the locks does not correspond to the size of the container, the container cannot be secured by the locks.
EP 0753 457 B1 describes a locking element of the type cited initially. The position of the lock in this locking element cannot be changed. Thus the lock spacing cannot be adapted to containers of different sizes.